From Yesterday
by Ohohen
Summary: [NejiTen] Life hasn't been the best for Hyuuga Neji. The village and his clan are corrupted, and everyone is gone. So, some figure comes and wants to hold his hand, and now what? Maybe he's already dead...


**I'm estimating this to be a three shot. x) I'm still a bit shaky on this one, so it'll probably be another dead story. D;**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**So yeah.**

**School sucks. D:**

**From Yesterday**

Chapter One: Gone For Now

"Hinata-sama…"

It was a dark night, bandits running around constantly, as Hyuuga Neji remembered tossing one aside when his bag was targeted on his way to the Konoha dungeon cellar. There was no moon tonight. Was there a moon ever since that day?

The day that Naruto had gone missing?

The day that the peaceful Konohagakure was overthrown?

The day that Hiashi-sama had died?

The day that Hinata was framed in a coup d'état?

The day she was thrown into custody?

_Sigh…_

"Neji-nii-san…"

_The day Tenten had disappeared???_

Or was it that Neji refused to look at the moon in fear that it would taunt him with it's beauty while he was in disgrace and sorrow of the past events that had happened in just a year? The moon had so many stars around to enjoy life with as it sat up in the sky on it's invisible pedestal, while he stood on dusty floors of dried blood in the Konoha dungeon cellar, miserable. The only one he had left was Hinata-sama…that was all he had. And she was bound into a corner with wooden and metal chakra enhanced bars that if he tried to break through, (In which he had the ability to) he'd be punished and his name would be worse then before? If possible?

"How is the c-clan?"

Neji's his eyes didn't move. His lips seemed almost still as he spoke.

"No." It was all he could say. It was his reply to the question in which his cousin asked every night he came to visit her for what twenty minutes he was allowed. His schedule was meddled. He slept at different time's everyday, woke up at different time's everyday, and had different hours of sleep, everyday.

His eyes widened suddenly at the tear drops that wet the floor, and the small sniffles that came from the other side.

He gasped as he ran towards the guard to demand the keys to open and let him in.

And if he refused, then the guard would not see the morning light ever again, he decided.

The guard gave him the keys with no hesitation, as he was thankfully a newly hired, and understood everything that had happened in the past year. Neji looked at him with a quick glance of gratitude before hurrying back to his cousin.

"Hinata-sama!"

He burst through the door and embraced her roughly. He let her sniffle and cry on his shirt for a couple minutes.

The air was dry around them.

Neji felt Hinata look up at him with pleading eyes.

"N-Neji-nii-san…" she sobbed. "You must do something!" she cried desperately. Neji's expression questioned her.

"_How_ Hinata-sama?! Hiashi-sama has passed away, you were framed and thrown into custody, everyone from the former Team Gai and Rookie Nine are gone, the Sand Siblings; _gone?!_" He exclaimed with an outburst. Had his cousin gone insane? Had she? There was absolutely no way anything could recover in such a state. No way. It was simply impossible. Over the past year, Neji had given up all hope. All hope. All faith. Gone and non-existent.

Hinata sobbed again into his shoulder.

She gripped his sleeves tightly, her knuckles turning pale white in the dark cellar. "N-Neji-n-nii-san…I miss Sh-Shino-kun…Kiba-k-kun…Naruto-kun…and Lee-san and T-Tenten-san too!"

Neji felt a wave of coldness run down his spine at the sound of Lee's name. _Tenten's_ name.

"Hinata-sama, they're _gone_."

He knew they were. Where else could they be?

"They're not gone! I believe t-they are s-still alive…" she stuttered as she cried. She knew they weren't gone. They were all still alive. She _knew _it. She had been with Kiba and Shino for so long, that if something had happened, she could feel their pain. And they were in pain now, she knew. Her pain was an effect to theirs, added to her own sadness and sorrow. Every time Neji came, she could see it in his eyes too. She wasn't the only one. She knew he simply denied to the foolish belief of the possibility that they could be alive, having faith was just going to distract him from his everyday survival.

_But what was the point of life at this time?_

Hinata knew what they needed.

She knew what the people of Konoha needed.

She knew _who_ the people needed.

And it started with the only able man presently.

The only able man that was currently trying to comfort her.

The only cousin she had.

Hyuuga Neji.

He was the second part of the only chance of flourish in this depression.

All this time she spent in the cellar gave her time to patiently think of what she could do to help what is left of Konohagakure live it's time of peace once again.

And if he chose to be the second part, then the first part would vary by who the second was.

_**He needed Tenten.**_

If it was her cousin, Neji, then it was his partner, Tenten.

"Neji-nii-san…" Hinata looked up at her cousin pleadingly with glistening eyes.

"…_find Tenten."_

Neji's heart felt like it had stopped.

_Tenten_…

Her face, her form, her smile, her eyes…

"She's gone, Hinata-sama. She disappeared a year and month ago."

His voice was bland, dull, lifeless.

"You can still find her," she lowered her head, staring at the floor, searching for words, avoiding her cousin's stare. "I-I know it…She's not…"

Hinata looked up at Neji-nii-san determinedly, tears sparkling from her eyes.

"_She's not dead!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was about 2:15 when Neji left Hinata with a final embrace before he headed back.

"_She's not dead!"_

…

"…_Hinata-sama, please make sure you eat well and take care of yourself here. A lady should not be uncleanly. I will leave now."_

Neji didn't want to go back to what used to be the Hyuuga Manor before Hiashi had died and Hinata had been taken. After Hinata had been taken there was no one else to take responsibility for the clan, as Neji was strictly not allowed to touch the Main house. The new Hokage was extremely strict and unjust, calling forth his most closest and powerful (So he says) comrades to lead the Hyuuga clan to success in the future. Neji dreaded that day. Sorrow hung on the faces of every Hyuuga member, and it was quite true that if anyone should lead in Hinata and Hanabi's place, it should be him, Hyuuga Neji.

Instead, nepotism was used and chose someone who was _not_ Hyuuga Neji.

The man was a corrupt man, using money recklessly, and Neji saw prostitutes enter their manor and home more then three times a week. It disgusted him greatly, and the clan was getting weaker and weaker, in both mind and body. They couldn't concentrate, and began to have dinner in their rooms, privately. Some people had moved out, as they were forced to in order for friends of their new leader to move in. Mostly the women, as though they could quickly finish off any man who would dare harm them, they didn't want to take a chance with their leader. Their leader was very much perverted and always pestered the women of the clan with disgusting acts. It had been discussed that they could trial in another d'état to overthrow this leader, but then they were reminded of their new Hokage, so even if they could overthrow their leader, they wouldn't dare go against the Hokage.

Neji started to creep through the window like Tenten did when she was still with him.

He didn't want to see the mess that was once their peaceful manor.

He remembered the dying bamboo that used to sway in the breeze when Hiashi was alive. When Hinata was with him. _When Tenten was still with him_…

He crept into his bed, leaving his shoes on the floor and didn't bother cleaning.

His former home had all been compacted into his room…

Troubled, he slept.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Neji-sama…" _there was a hoarse whisper in his ear.

"…_Neji-sama."_ Again, it whispered in his ears. There was a nonexistent hand that tucked a lock of hair behind his ear tenderly.

"…Neji!"

Neji's eyes shot open, as he turned his head upwards from the former position of which one half of his face was hidden. He frowned at what he saw, eyebrows furrowing.

There was a short figure that was in a dark blue cloak that stood before him. It was short, only going up to his hip bone. He peered hard into the cloak, concentrating his Byakugan.

The figure wasn't even there.

"Neji-sama, hello."

Neji started to panic at the presence of the figure. If he was nonexistent, then what was he looking at right now?

"Who…" he quivered. "What is this?"

"You sound troubled, Neji-sama."

"You…" he regained his composure. "You haven't answered my question. Who are you? _What_ are you?"

"That does not matter. What matters is that I am here to offer my services to you." Neji could see that the figure had titled his head forward in a small, curt bow and dip of head.

"…Services? What makes you think that I would be in need of _your_ services? Services from someone I do not know…You are simply out of your--"

"You loved one is not dead."

A chill ran down Neji's spine. The entire world froze before him. His world. Froze.

"Shut up. She's been long gone." His eyes narrowed in anger. "If she isn't dead, then what is she?"

"Does it matter? She's not dead."

"It doesn't matter, because even if she isn't dead," he glares at the figure. "as you say…she's…_gone_." Neji glowered. "And even if you decided to find her, where would you start? The Gate Guards saw none of her as any of the days passed. There was no record of her leaving, she had simply disappeared. She's gone." he lowered his voice. "For good."

"If people are gone, they can be brought back." the figure says. "You see all the trauma in your life? Neji-sama, your cousin is quite intelligent. You have the ability to end all of this sorrow, and bring back life upon your village. But you lack the ability to do it yourself. You are one of the last survivors of this terror, and you act as a lock, needing a key. Once you do your job, you can find what is needed to bring everyone out of your sorrow."

Neji's face was almost contorted with anger now. "You speak nonsense." He was actually surprised he understood what the figure was babbling about. "That's the most ridiculous story I've ever heard." Not like he would believe it, though. It was understandable, but unbelievable.

"No matter. I was sent here for one purpose;" the figure held out it's hand, which was ghostly and transparent. Neji stared at it cautiously. "For you to let me hold your hand."

Neji eyed the thing's hand oddly.

"You are a fool. What exactly makes you think I will do something so pointless?" he said. Holding his hand. Pfft.

The figure held it's head back slightly, face still hidden behind the darkness of Neji's room It was about 3:30 in the morning. "If I tell you that you don't have much to look forward to in life, would you say it was true?"

"…"

"Have some faith, some hope, Neji-sama."

Neji didn't think this would do him any good. Perhaps he would touch it's hand, and instant death. Perhaps this…this figure was the angel of death? Perhaps this…_thing_, was asking for him to commit suicide?

Neji's hand started forward slowly at the figure's hand that was held out, hovering above his bedroom floor. He stared at it warily as his hand neared it.

"Who are you?" Neji demanded before his hand came in contact with the figure's shadow.

A numb feeling came up from the palm of his hand. Neji stared down at it, and realized that the figure had raised it's hand to forcefully grab his.

"That doesn't matter."

There was a glow that illuminated his room, the central source being the hands that were unwillingly holding each other. Neji's eyes widened as he stared at the hands the best he could, before having to shield his eyes with his free arm, unprepared for anything that may come his way.

By that time, he was absolutely sure he was going to die.

After all, wouldn't that explain the bright light that had consumed him as well as his room?

Indeed, that figure was the figure or angel of death of some sort.

His world was consumed by the white light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji woke up to the welcoming, busy, celebrative noises and clashes. He opened his eyes and stared at his ceiling oddly. He was confused. Was there a party that was assigned today, and he was not notified?

Well, he should not be at the least surprised. He normally tries to avoid seeing the "leader" of the Hyuuga clan nowadays anyway. He's been behind everything, though if he gets his chance, he stops one of his cousins and asks them about what has been happening lately, as surely he knew they'd understand his position.

He felt stiff, sore in his bed. He decided to stay in bed for a couple more minutes (Or hours) before leaving his room to face the tragedies of the Hyuuga clan, added with three or four prostitutes going around. Probably more.

Neji turned on his Byakugan to scan the area and the compound outside his room.

He felt something cold hit his neck.

Everyone was asleep…even the "leader" and his prostitute…

But he could still hear the noises…?

He could hear the joyous (but incoherent) voices of various people, all celebrating about something he wasn't quite sure about. But he could tell they were having a good time with themselves and the people around them. None of the people who were talking sounded familiar, and the voices were quite loud as well. As if he were there with them…but he didn't see anything. As if a picture of his room were put before him, blocking his vision from what was really happening.

He thought back on the cloaked figure that he had _seemed_ to communicate with from the night before…Or in his case, hours ago.

Did it really happen?

He thought he should be dead by now.

_Perhaps he has already **died**_???

Panicked, he sat up and his feet came in contact with the bare, cold floor of his room.

Well, what he would think was bare and cold.

He felt that this wasn't what his normal wooden planks of his floors felt like. He stared at it oddly as he walked forward toward the door, cautious, shocked…scared.

His hand shook as he reached towards his door, before checking again with his Byakugan to see that his family and the leader were asleep…before taking the door and whisking it open.

This was where, he started to get really scared…and freaked. Yes, that should be it…_freaked_.

At one point, he saw his home, (Or what was left of it) and his manor…

He _blinked_.

It was gone.

His home was gone.

It struck _fear_ in his heart.

Was this a genjutsu?

He tried to dispel it…He shut his eyes tightly and erased the fear from his heart the best that he could. He concentrated on his chakra…

"…Kai!"

…It didn't work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji looked at where he was now. He was still intimidated…_freaked_, about what was happening. He was in some kind of party, now the joyous chatter now made sense, as he could see that there were many people having a party. And now he could actually understand a bit of what they were saying, being able to hear a bit of their conversations.

He looked around the area. It looked very familiar, feeling that he has seen this in his study of the Hyuuga's branches and history that led them to from their ancient history to their present day recordings. The window designs, the doors, the people's clothing and design. The doors were tall and slim, wooden with paper on the top half held between two well designed pieces of intricate wooden designs. He was standing before a small stone bridge, and he looked behind him.

Well, for one thing, his room was gone. Or wherever he came from.

It seemed to be some festive night, as he saw people going around in couples and groups, laughing happily and enjoying themselves. There were stands that were held up, selling various objects, such as ribbons, fans, masks, lamps, dragon lamps…

They all seemed very familiar, as he was sure he's studied them at home, or he's seen them in person…

He remembered his elders recommended studying the ancient (And they meant ANICENT) history of the Hyuuga clan. Back from the very first records that they had. He knew that the Hyuuga ancestors and their land and culture had disappeared due to evolution and migration of new cultures and beliefs. You could still see them around, but at a widespread rate.

It was almost as if he had traveled into the past…or something of that sort.

He decided to start forward over the bridge, over the beautiful pond that reflected the moon and its white light. He continued forward, hoping that as he advanced, he'd be closer to any resolution of escaping. But it seemed quite real, as he could touch everything, and he ran into many people along the way, all of them telling him to be careful next time. One old lady even told him to watch out for any money snatchers or pick pockets the next time he goes walking around the streets. Neji thanked her quietly with a nod, and probably would have taken note of her words, had he have any money on him.

He began to ask people what was going on, where he was, and when people asked him where he was from, he simply answered that he was from a land far away from here, in the mountains. It didn't really matter where he was from, after all.

Neji nodded a thank you to one of the women he had asked. The women had looked at him oddly, but answered truthfully. But oddly…the only answer he had gotten was the sky. That was all he could get. He asked again, but they gave him the same answer. "I told you, we're in the Skies."

He continued forward, looking for any answers that he could find. People rushed past him as he continued walking, but then he stopped. He watched as a man who was walking passed him…and he crumbled into pieces like broken glass. Neji's eyes widened as he jumped back and stared at the pile of glass that had once been a man, horrified. He looked around and he felt something hit the back of his mind sharply. It was painful…cold…yet warm…and welcoming.

Neji stared at a figure that was standing beautifully before him; the warm lights ensuring him that it was indeed…with her eyes wide…shocked…her lips, slightly gaping.

Neji's lips moved on their own.

It was quiet…the entire festivity rushed passed them in a blur, and continued to do so. All he could see was a blur going to and from her…

"…Tenten?"

**Ohohen****: Ending could have been better. D: Oh well. There's going to be more…once I feel like it. xD**


End file.
